User blog:Eclarewillb4eva/Fanfiction- Owen M. and Amber B.
Amber Brooks lay in the bathtub recalling all of today's events. This morning when Eli barged into her shower because he was worried that she may be cutting again. At lunch when she heard of Owen's latest indescretion. Sure they weren't really together but it hurt her to know there were other girls in his life. Prettier, more intriguing, not a lot of baggage. And last but not least just an hour before when she had received the phone call from Toronto General informing her that her father had passed away in a car crash. Yes, she did hate her father for all the years of abuse that he punished her with, the neglectment, always loving his perfect son Jimmy more. All these events casued her to become emancipated, homeless, and now crashing with her best friend Eli Goldsworthy. Her father made her life a mess, but yet, she felt almost sad. And angry, happy, confused. Amber hated feeling like this. Not in control of her own emotions. She needed control. Which was why a razor was clutched in her left hand preparing to leave its scar. Then all she would feel was pain, which in her mind was a good thing. She wouldn't feel anything. Nothing for her father that has never loved her, nothing for Eli the boy that could never admit his feelings to her, and nothing for the eighteen year old, too much hair gel wearing, blue-eyed jock wo could never choose her. She would feel pain. Pain that was inflicted onto herself by herself. "Here goes nothing," Amber murmured. She put the sharp razor on her forearm and slowly pressed and pulled down. She saw the first drops of blood and smiled to herself. Amber then turned the pipe on, the warm water from the hose making her wet, clothes and all. She found a sick happiness in it. This is what she wanted. For something she actually wanted to happen, happen. Owen Milligan walked out of The Dot into the crisp late October air. On his face was the hint of a smile as he recalled the events of the night before with Marisol. He almost ruined it by almost saying Amber's name. Amber. To him the girl was a complete mystery. They had been friends when Johnny DiMarco and Fitz were still around but had gone their separate ways when Fitz got expelled. She started hanging out wirth that emo kid, Eli or Elliot or whatever his name was and Adam, Drew's brother who he had thrown into a door. After his brother Tristan came out he decided to quit his favorite hobby which was beating up the L.G.B.T. club except for the Ls, they were hot. Anyway, back to Amber. He had always had a crush on her but decided to move on when they stopped hanging out. He did have fun with Anya but she had joined the army leaving him single. Along with Amber he couldn't help but notice. Earlier in the school year they started a little fling. She had to tutor him in Economics, which he was glad to announce his grade had gone from a D- to a B-, is highest grade yet. So they started hanging out more and more. The thing was she didn't want to make it official so he decided to have fun with other girls. They weren't official right? Then all of a sudden Amber started this whhole episode about how he had to choose, them or her. Of course he would choose her but he didn't want to get burned again. Owen passed the thrift shop and made his way across the street. Lately, Amber had been acting weird. Like her mind was slipping into a place that was unreachable. He hated that, Why couln't he fall for a normal girl who talked about vampires and was a cheerleader? Why did he have to fall for the weird nutcase of Degrassi? Owen reached inside the pocket and took out his IPhone4. He stared at the picture, Amber laughing. There was no question about it. He was whipped. Which was why he was headed to the Goldsworthys' house to tell Amber how he felt. Amber had water up to her neck. The amount of blood in the water was a scary sight. Amber was just barely conscious. Her heart rate was slowing down and the water was soothing to her ears. "This must be heaven," she whispered ear eyes being unable to stay open for much longer. She felt herself slipping and closed her eyes. She felt so weak, vulnerable. She loved it. "Goodby," she said as a parting to the world. The water was now dangerously close to her nose. Amber took her last breaths and- "AMBER!" A voice that sounded vaguely familiar shouted. The person rushed to the shower and uncovered the drain. Amber felt the water levels go down. "NO!" she tried to scream but it came out more like a choked whisper. Owen took the razor out of her hands. "How could you do this? I thought you loved me. I thought you loved me," Amber whimpered before falling unconscious. Oweb quickly took out his phone and called 911. He gave the all the necessary information and raced to Amber's side. Her breathing was shallow and there was a long gash on her forearm. Owen stared at her. It almost appeared as if she were sleeping. He wondered to himself, why would she do this? Is her life so severely messed up that she had to do this? His wondering soon turned to anger. Why would she do this? She must've known that she meant the world to him. How dare she? He needed her. How could she be so selfish? "Huh Amber, huh. How could you be so selfish. You don't care about anyone but yourself, do you? Huh? ANSWER ME! Huh. Thought you would just give up because things got a little messy? That's not how the real world works, 'kay? You can't leave me. I'm sorry about all the drama with the other girls... just please don't ever suceed in doing this please. I'd hate myself if anything happened to you." Owen said, tears spilling out of his eyes as he looked at Amber, the razor still clutched in his hand. Category:Blog posts